


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第十六章 鹰与狮

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第十六章 鹰与狮

夜渐渐地深了，小酒馆的人也慢慢的稀少，大多数巫师都使用幻影移形离开，少部分则留了下来。其中，就包括了格兰芬多。“辛苦了，汉吉斯。” 格兰芬多边打哈欠边对在整理桌子的小汉吉斯说，今天晚上这么一闹，要整理可是要费好大一阵功夫呢。可惜啊，我也不会这样的魔法，赫尔加应该会吧。想着想着，他便走进了自己的房间。

不对，有人来了。这个念头从格兰芬多的脑海中闪过，一下子酒就清醒了一半。是谁？按理说应该是没人能闯入他的房间的。也不可能是那个家伙，那家伙不知道为什么见到他就跑，真搞不懂他。会不会是找赫尔加麻烦的那些人？戈德里克的脑海里回忆着赫尔加遇袭以及几天前那孩子爆发的场景，真心蛮奇怪的，那个人很明显是被人强迫了，教会的魔法师？也有可能，不过不管是谁，能够进入他房间人一定是个厉害的人，只要知道这一点就足够了。格兰芬多握着手里的宝剑，脸上不由得浮出了笑意。

奇怪了，如果有人来的话，为什么一点闯入的痕迹都没有？房间里的摆设，仍保持着他离开前的模样。透过猩红色的窗帘，一个人影隐隐约约的显现出来。

“把剑放下吧，格兰芬多，我不是你的敌人。” 一个清透且沉稳的女声从阳台上传了过来，那声音的来源缓缓的转过身，透过月光，女子的面容透露了出来。

梅林啊！如果日后能够有记录能够记载格兰芬多和拉文克劳的初次见面，那相必一定能够盛销巫师界的。

“恕我无礼，夫人。” 格兰芬多放下了剑，握住了拉文克劳的手，轻轻的吻了上去。站起来后，说：“您真美丽。”美丽且忧伤，令人生畏。格兰芬多想。她身着灰蓝色长裙，一头乌黑的长发披散着，皮肤苍白，身材纤瘦，就好像生病了一样。最重要的是那双眼睛，黑色的眼眸静静地似乎凝视着他，也似乎在看更远的地方。

“请进来吧，您不是有事要和我谈吗？” 格兰芬多看停在阳台上不动分毫的女子问女子看了看格兰芬多，又看了看他的房间，仍然未动。

“哦，梅林啊！我这的确有点乱了，您等我一下，我马上处理好。” 说着，格兰芬多挥了挥魔杖，乱糟糟的床铺，纸张乱飞的桌子，桌子下还有两本他来垫桌脚的书（在格兰芬多把垫桌脚的书抽出来的时候，身边女子微微皱了皱眉头）地上还有随便扔的衣服，他们自行叠好归回了衣柜。

“真奇怪啊，真奇怪！戈德里克居然会整理房间了！”在衣柜上的帽子突然说起了话。

“你这帽子，这位女士和我有要事商谈，把房间整理干净是基本礼节！” 

“我看你以前带那些“女士’回来的时候，怎么没这么干呢？啊！对不起，女士，真的是我的失礼！这只是我和这蠢狮子的一些玩笑话罢了！” 那丑丑的帽子一张一合，颇为滑稽。

“蠢帽子！你在说多说一句信不信我让你再也说不了话！”

”哈哈！着急了！着急了！勇敢的格兰芬多着急了！啊！真打啊你！”

“夫人，不要理这个蠢帽子，坐吧。” 两只椅子走了过来，茶壶里的茶也换过了，天花板上的蜡烛漂浮着，在主人的咒语下变的更加明亮了些，还有壁炉里的火也被重新烧旺。

不到一会儿工夫，屋内的里里外外早就换了个样。

“变形咒？” 沉默已久的女子说话。“您说这个？这个的确是变形咒，但是不仅是我的魔法，这些物体本身也很有意思。”

“魔法很神奇，不是吗？” 女子看向格兰芬多。“的确如此，不过您今天找我到底有什么事呢？” 

女子沉默了，似乎在思索着怎么该向眼前的人解释，格兰芬多和她认识的许多人都不太一样。

“我的名字是罗伊纳，罗伊纳.拉文克劳，你可以直接叫我罗伊纳。天目告诉我，在不久的将来，有四位巫师即将在山崖边建立起一座巍峨的城堡，群鹰在城堡天空中盘旋，雄狮带领着狮群守卫着城堡，獾在地窖中储存着食物，为城堡注入生机，蛇在阴冷的湖底来观察并消灭所有对城堡有可能不利的生物。那座城堡，是一所巫师学校，名字叫做霍格沃茨。也许，这所学校可以帮巫师保存即将消失的文明。预言告诉我，一个持剑的巫师将对霍格沃茨的成立有重大作用，他身为巫师但却想成为骑士，他是一个出生在山谷里的孤儿想找到他的父亲，从死亡之神的手里奇迹般的死里逃生。” 

占星师诉说预言，静静等待预言中的人的答复。“一所巫师学校？有意思，我加入了。不过我可不是因为什么预言。巫师也好，教会也好，不过都是人类罢了，我这么做仅仅是因为我希望这么做，至于后果如何，谁知道呢？到时自己承担便是了。” 

“你不相信命运？” 罗伊纳很惊讶，她第一次听说有人这么说。“我相信真正能决定人命运的只有人自己。人看到什么取决于他相信什么，唯有如此方能勇敢。而且信命的话，也太累了吧。” 戈德里克看向罗伊纳，又看向窗外，拂晓的光照了进来，新的一天来到了。

“也许吧。这是3天后的宴会票，你可以邀请任何一个女伴一起过来。说不定你父亲会在那” 说完就将两张票递给了格兰芬多，便离开了。

“三天后，父亲会来，是那个有很多吃的和酒的宴会吗？我必须去啊！等等，她说女伴….赫尔加！”

这真的是一个很有意思的人呢，期待我们的下次见面. 罗伊纳.拉文克劳想


End file.
